Loira Azeda
by bruhbabalu
Summary: Sabaku no Temari simplesmente odiava Yamanaka Ino.  Tentativa de Yuri


**Loira Azeda**

Temari sempre havia odiado Yamanaka Ino.

Odiava tudo nela: a beleza única, os cabelos loiros, os olhos turquesa. Odiava como Ino era espontânea e escandalosa, como apareciam covinhas em seu rosto quando ela ria, odiava como todos os olhos masculinos e femininos se fixavam em Ino quando ela aparecia, sorridente, sedutora. Temari odiava como Ino passava despreocupadamente o braço pelo ombro de Shikamaru, procurando apoio quando se sentia cansada, ou apenas quando queira ver como o rosto do Nara ficava vermelho quando ela o tocava. Odiava como Ino não se importava se ela estava ali ou não, e como Ino muitas vezes fingia que não a via.

Temari achava Ino metida. Esnobe. Debochada.

Quando conhecera Nara Shikamaru, Temari havia visto, bem ali, dentro dos olhos dele, o amor que ele sentia pela loira azeda a qual odiava cada vez mais. Percebia como Ino brincava com ele, espetando o coração do Nara com uma agulha enquanto ele de tão cego pelo amor por ela, nada via. Ela percebeu também como Ino a olhava de esguelha, ciumenta, quando ela se aproximava de Shikamaru. Temari gostou daquilo, e foi se aproximando cada vez mais do Nara. Quando percebeu, os dois namoravam, e Shikamaru não olhava para Ino da mesma forma de antes; aquele olhar agora, era completamente dela. Sentia-se vitoriosa, havia roubado uma coisa que a Yamanaka queria e nunca havia tido coragem para ir buscar. Ela, Temari, era muito mais corajosa que Ino, muito mais forte. Quando queria alguma coisa, corria atrás e não se importava com o que precisaria fazer para conseguir.

Depois de algum tempo de namoro com o Nara, Temari percebeu que Ino agora nem ao menos a olhava. A ignorava completamente, usando todo o seu charme para lançar sorrisinhos tímidos para Gaara, e deixar o Kazekage meio confuso e Temari irritada.

Temari não gostava de ser ignorada por aquela loirinha idiota.

-Eu quero falar com você garota. –a Sabaku cuspiu as palavras, cruzando os braços em uma pose autoritária. Iria tirar satisfações com a Yamanaka, iria sim.

Ino ergueu uma sobrancelha, e cruzou as pernas. Estava ela, sentada calmamente na sala de espera do escritório de Gaara, esperando o Kazekage para comunicar uma mensagem que havia recebido de Tsunade. Nada respondeu, e pode ver de canto de olho a Sabaku morder o lábio com raiva. Sorriu satisfeita, ao ver a carranca de Temari, enquanto ela fingia que não tinha escutado absolutamente nada.

-Eu to falando contigo Ino! – ralhou Temari, mas a Yamanaka não se deu nem o trabalho de olhá-la. Ino era muito boa em deixar as pessoas nervosas.

Temari explodiu, e levantou Ino do sofá pelo braço. Ao contrário de suas expectativas, a Yamanaka nada fez a não ser encará-la com os olhos verdes pegando fogo.

-Se você não me soltar dentro de três segundos, eu vou fingir que você simplesmente não existe pelo resto de sua vida. – Ino sorriu, cínica – E eu sei que você se incomoda muito em não ganhar nem um pouquinho da _minha_ atenção.

Temari estava chocada. Ino era mais metida do que ela poderia esperar. Mais esperta também. Seus dedos automaticamente soltaram o braço da outra, enquanto seu rosto se fechava em uma expressão de pura raiva.

-Melhor assim. – Ino colocou a mão na cintura, e balançou os cabelos loiros. – Então, o que você quer comigo?

Temari não sabia exatamente o que responder. Ali, de cara com a Yamanaka, os olhos turquesa a pouca distancia dos seus, ela não sabia exatamente como se portar. Seu rosto se avermelhou em pura vergonha, e ela virou o rosto, indignada consigo mesma. Era só o que lhe faltava, perder a fala diante da Yamanaka. Deveria estar ficando louca! Afinal ela odiava Ino, odiava _muito_, e não deveria se sentir envergonhada em sua presença. Não mesmo.

-Nada. – forçou-se a dizer, mesmo que não fosse nem um pouco convincente.

Ino riu, riu alto. Olhou ao redor, e rudemente agarrou a loira a sua frente, a beijando de um modo doce, e ao mesmo tempo selvagem. Temari ficou perdida; fechou os olhos e retribuiu o beijo, mais selvagem que a outra, e agarrando e a espremendo contra si. Ela realmente estava ficando louca, era só o que conseguia pensar. Desde quando se submeteria a beijar aquela loira nojenta? E desde quando, ela gostaria _tanto _de beijar aquela loira nojenta?

As vezes Temari se surpreendia com a sua própria capacidade de mentir para sí mesma. Mentir para os outros, era uma coisa, agora quando ela mentia para ela mesma, chegava a ser patético. Desde a primeira vez que havia reparado como os lábios carnudos de Ino eram convidativos, e como sorriam provocantes para ela, mesmo que fosse um sorriso de deboche, quis beijá-la, e essa era verdade.

Ino se afastou, e Temari tremeu, as pernas bambas o coração acelerado. Maldita loira azeda, sempre um passo a frente dela. Se preparou para brigar com Ino, mas a porta do escritório se abriu e Gaara surgiu chamando a loira. Ino teatralmente limpou a boca nas costas da mão, e entrou na sala, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

Sabaku no Temari odiava Yamanaka Ino.

Principalmente, porque aquela loira azeda sempre soube como ela queria um beijo seu.


End file.
